I Want You
by ItsNeverWhatItSeems
Summary: Rory and Blaine attempt to comfort Rachel after she has been attacked, but it soon turns into a drunken game of Truth or Dare. What will happen in the heat of the moment and when true feelings come out?  Features Flanberry with some Flanderson and Raine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**So this is set around the beginning of Season Three of Glee, after Rory comes, but before Santana and Brittany join the TroubleTones. Rory has a crush on Rachel (not Brittany) and they allready have an established friendship.**

**It will feature Flanberry (Rory/Rachel), but will also have some Raine (Rachel/Blaine) and Flanderson (Rory/Blaine).**

**Also, Rachel/Finn and Kurt/Blaine aren't together. I don't want you thinking that they are cheating...**

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue had assigned the annual mash-up competition to the New Directions that week. To change things up the two groups were randomly drawn out of a hat. That is how Rachel found herself at Artie's house on a Friday night going over song ideas with Artie, Brittany, Tina and Blaine. They had spent the past hour preparing for the competition, but the others had gotten bored and started gossiping. Rachel wasn't really interested in what they were talking about and knew that they were never going to get back on topic.<p>

"I'm going to go home guys," she said collecting her sheet music and CDs off the table and stowing them in her bag. "I'll see you on Monday." The others mumbled back a goodbye then returned to their conversation as Rachel let herself out the front door.

The street was dark and the night was silent. Rachel walked down the drive and across the road to her car. She stood next to her door as she dug around her handbag, searching for her keys which seemed to keep escaping her grasp. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched, but tried to ignore it thinking she was just being paranoid.

Her hands finally found the keys, just as she heard the sound of feet shuffling towards her. Her heart rate quickly accelerated as she turned around and see a large hooded figure coming towards her. A large hand grabbed at her arm, as the other slapped a hand across her mouth. She let out a scream, but it was muffled by the pressure over her mouth.

It took Rachel a few second to process what was happening. The man begun to pull her down the street, into the shadows.

Rachel's mind raced back to those self-defense classes she took in her freshman year. She attempted to bite the hand that was covering her mouth, managing to sink her pearly whites into the man's rough skin deep enough to draw blood. She let out a scream as the bloody hand left her mouth, hoping to draw the attention from any of the surrounding houses.

"You bit me! Bitch!" yelled the man as he slapped her across the face, leaving a smear of her own blood on her pale skin.

Rachel's check exploded in pain, but she was determined to ignore it and continue to fight back. Her survival instincts kicked in and she slammed her right knee into the man's groin. The man let go of Rachel to instinctively protect himself from further attack. Rachel took this opportunity to ram her palm upwards into the man's nose, feeling it crumple beneath her hand.

The man staggered backwards as blood began to rush from his bruising nose. Rachel too backed away in a state of shock. She was surprised that she had been able to get away from the man. All of a sudden a look of terror crossed his eyes and he bolted into the darkness, still clutching his gushing nose.

Rachel was unsure of why the man had fled so suddenly, but felt safer now that he had left. Her hand caressed her cheek were he had hit her. It felt tender and wet; she only just realised that she had been crying. She made to walk back to Artie's house, but as she turned around she ran into something solid.

It was only then that she realised Blaine had come out onto the street and he must have been the one who scared off her attacker. He had been calling Rachel's name, but she was still in shock and hadn't heard him approach her. Blaine embraced the shaking girl in his arms.

"It's okay. He's gone. You're safe." He soothed as she began to sob. "Let's get you inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Woo! I've allready finished the second chapter. I can't promise every update to be as quick though. :)**

**Rory appears at the end of this chapter if you are wondering when he will pop up!**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you on Monday."<p>

Blaine watched Rachel leave and then returned to his conversation with Brittany. She was babbaling on about leprechauns.

"They grant you three wishes, you know!" Blaine chuckle at the blonde as she turned her attention to Tina. It was then that Blaine heard a distant scream. He immediately thought of Rachel who had left a minute ago and could still be out on the street. But he thought that the scream had come from the other side of the house. His mind wouldn't let it go, and he knew he had to go and investigate.

"I think I heard something outside, I just want to go check everything is okay. I'll be back in a minute." He exited the front door. He strode across Artie's front yard and reached the street just in time to see Rachel knee a hooded figure in the groin.

"HEY!" Blaine yelled and ran over to where Rachel and her attacker were just as Rachel drove her palm into the guys nose resulting in an eruption of blood. The guy covered his nose, and then sighted Blaine running up to him. He turned around a fled.

"Rachel!" Blaine tried to get the girls attention. "Rachel!"

He was about to reach out for her, but she turned around and ran into him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking and had tears falling down her face. Blaine tried to sooth her and helped her back inside Artie's house.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Blaine. You're a great friend." Rachel said as she curled up in the passenger seat of her car, which Blaine was now using to drive her home. "You saved me. I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there to scare him away."<p>

"Rachel, you did a pretty amazing job of defending yourself. I mean, that guy must have been in a lot of pain after the way you hit him. His nose must be broken by the amount of blood that was coming out of it." Blaine responded, impressed with Rachel's defensive skills.

They rounded the corner to Rachel's house and pulled into her driveway.

"Do you want me to help you inside? Need help explain what happened to your dads?" Blaine asked trying to figure out what Rachel wanted, not wanting to upset her.

Rachel paused before taking a deep breath and saying, "Actually, my dad's aren't home. They're gone all weekend. I am all alone in the house."

"Oh. Well, I don't think you should be alone. I can stay if you want." Blaine said as he got out of the car and walked around to help Rachel out of the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I would like that." said Rachel as she glanced around the street anxiously. Blaine read her anxiety and quickly found the house keys and ushered her inside.

"I think I will go take a shower and get this blood off me." Rachel said heading to her room.

While Rachel was showering Blaine looked around her house. It was full of pictures of her at many different competitions holding trophies. As he passed the liquor cabinet he spotted a bottle of wine and decided that having a glass might help calm Rachel down. He wanted to help her relax and forget the earlier ordeal. He took the bottle from the cabinet and took it to the kitchen where he found two glasses and poured a one for each of them.

Rachel returned a few minutes later wearing a tank top and pajama shorts.

"Here, it will help you relax." Blaine said handing her a glass and taking the other for himself.

"Thanks Blaine." she said receiving it and taking a sip as they headed to sit in the lounge room.

* * *

><p>Somehow over the space of one and a half hours Rachel and Blaine had moved from chatting over a glass of wine to a drunken game of truth or dare. Together they had gotten through most of the bottle and were sitting on the floor of the Berry's living room, next to the fire.<p>

"Truuthh or darrre?" Blaine slurred.

"Truth!" squealed Rachel.

"If III wasn't gayyy, would yoouuu be attracted to meeee?" Blaine asked sloppily.

Rachel giggled and replied, "Hells, yeah! Your amaaazzing Blaine. We would make suuuuch a cute couple."

"Good to know." said Blaine in return. "Your turn!"

"Truth or dare, Blaine?" asked Rachel.

"Dare!" yelled Blaine with over enthusiasm.

"Okayyy." said Rachel with a mischievous look on her face. "I daaarrre you…toooo…prank call your Warbler friends."

"Hahahaha…okay." Blaine said as he grabbed for a phone. "Which one dooo you want mee to ring?"

At that moment the doorbell rang causing both of the teens to jump, and then burst into fits of giggles.

"Whoever you want." Rachel said as she stumbled up to answer the door.

"Okay! I'm doing it!" called Blaine from the living room.

She reached the door and took a look through the peep hole. She saw a figure whose head we covered in a hood standing on the porch. She was about to panic, but then the figure removed its hood to reveal its adorable Irish face.

She sighed in releif and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey, this is a shorter chapter, but it involves some Flanderson action. ;)**

* * *

><p>Rory removed his hoodie and rang the doorbell again, calling out Rachel's name. Rachel opened the door seconds later and dragged him inside.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachel.

"Are you okay? Brittany got home and told me what happened! I was worried about you. What happened to your face? Did he do that?" Rory asked in a rush, eyeing the bruise developing on Rachel's cheek.

Rachel hugged Rory, causing him to blush. "I didn't know you cared so much about me. I'm fine. Blaine brought me home. He's staying here with me because my dads are out of town. You can hang out too, if you want..."

Rachel led the younger boy into her living room where Blaine had just hung up the phone and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Look who came to see me!" exclaimed Rachel, presenting Rory to Blaine. Rory blushed again feeling a little embarrassed. He spotted the bottle of wine and finally realised what was going on.

"Heyyy!" Blaine said eagerly. "Glad you could join us! We're playing Truth or Dare, want to join?"

"Uh...I guess so...I just wanted to make sure Rachel was okay." Rory said, his accent strong.

"Sit down, get a glass of wine." Blaine encouraged.

Rory sat down and looked at the wine. He had never had more than a few sips of alcohol before, but was keen to be adventurous, that was after all his reason for coming to America, and he wanted to impress Rachel. He poured himself a glass and took a few sips.

"Good, now that you're settled, truth or dare?" asked Rachel.

Rory was unsure of what to do. If he picked truth he could have to answer a question that could be embarrassing and lead to more questions, but if he picked dare he might have to do something just as embarrassing or regretful.

"Truth" he eventually decided.

"Soft! No way, you're picking dare! He picks dare Rachel." Blaine exclaimed.

Rachel giggled, "Okay Rory, I guess you're stuck with dare."

Rachel thought for a moment and then leant over and whispered something into Blaine's ear. Rory became very nervous as he saw Blaine grin and nod.

"I dare you…to kiss Blaine." Rachel squealed with delight. "And it has to last for at least 10 seconds!"

Rory's cheeks flamed and his mind raced with possible excuses to get out of it.

"The wimp out option is a nudie run on the street." Rachel added.

Rory didn't know what to say. He certainly wasn't going to strip off, but he wasn't keen on kissing Blaine either. He hadn't had a lot of practice in the kissing department, just a short experience with a girl back in Ireland when he was younger. Besides, he wasn't into guys, if there was one person he wanted to kiss it was Rachel.

"Hurry up, Blaine's waiting!" Rachel giggled.

Rory looked over at Blaine who begun to lean towards him. He decided to just do it and get it over with. Cheeks still flaming he shuffled closer to Blaine, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I won't bite." Blaine said with a cheeky grin. "I promise."

Rory was close enough now to Blaine's lips that he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He closed his eyes and timidly placed his lips onto Blaine's who responded enthusiastically. Blaine pushed into the kissed and moved his hands to cup Rory's face.

Rory's heart raced as Blaine pulled down on his jaw, causing his mouth to open enough for Blaine to slip his tongue in. The older boy dominated the kiss, using his tongue to explore Rory's mouth. It lasted for a few more seconds until both boys pulled away.

"Not bad," said Blaine grinning, "I've always wanted to kiss an Irishman."

It had not been as bad as Rory had expect, in fact he had even enjoyed it a little bit, but tried not to let it show.

Rachel was sitting across from them looking pleased with the completion of her set dare. "Nice show boys." she giggled.

Rory laughed shyly and tried to hide his embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

The game had continued for a little bit longer, but had deteriorated when they were too drunk to continue. Rory had excused himself to go to the bathroom and Rachel and Blaine were left alone on the floor of the living room.

Blaine leant against a couch and stretched out his legs. Rachel lay dwn with her head in Blaine's lap.

"Do you…dooo you remember…what happened…last time we were here." Blaine said, his words hard to make out from the amount of wine he had consumed.

Rachel smiled remembering the party she hosted last year. It has almost been a disaster until Puck convinced her to break into her dad's liquor cabinet. She thought about the similarity between that night and what they were doing now.

"Yeah…that was so funny…we shocked them alllll…" Rachel replied giggly.

"I had fun…SO much fun…that night. That night…" Blaine slurred.

"You're a good kisser Blaine," Rachel said stroking his arms. She readjusted herself so she was sitting sideways on Blaine lap with her right arm around his neck to support herself.

"I haven't kissed…anybody…asgoodasyou." she said as she crashed her lips onto Blaine's, who was a little slow to reciprocate the kiss, either from shock or from the effects of the alcohol. After a few seconds he kissed back.

It was a sloppy kiss that developed into a battle between the pair's tongues as they moved closer together. Rachel now had both arms around Blaine's neck and had moved her legs so that she was straddling him. Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist, all the while not breaking their mouths apart. Rachel moved her hands up so they were entangled in the boy's hair. Blaine let out a moan as their kiss continued and began to rub his hands up and down Rachel. Now it was Rachel's turn to vocalize her satisfaction and Blaine took this as a sign that Rachel was okay with his actions.

He slid his hands under her top and made his way up to her chest. He broke the kiss and moved his face to her neck were he began to suck on her smooth skin. Rachel gasped as Blaine begun to make his mark on her neck and she slid her hands down to grasp the bottom of his shirt. She started tugging it up and Blaine got the message. He pulled away and held his arms up so Rachel could pull his shirt off before promptly returning to capture Rachel's lips in another strong, yet sloppy, kiss.

The pair were too engrossed in each other that they had not noticed Rory reenter the room.

"Oh, my God!" Rory stammered with a shocked look on his face. He had only left them alone for two minutes and they had allready begun to take their clothes off.

Rachel pulled away from Blaine and looked at Rory. Then looked back at Blaine and realised what they had just been doing, and where it had been heading. She stood up off Blaine and made to sit down on her couch, but stumbled and ended up on all fours on the floor. Blaine too tried to get up, but didn't even make it off the ground before he fell onto the floor.

Rory helped Rachel off the floor and put his arm around her waist to hold her up.

"I think you've had enough for one night." He said as he started guiding her to her room, leaving Blaine lying on the floor almost asleep. Rachel put her arm around Rory's shoulder causing him to blush at the intimacy of it.

It took longer than it should have to get Rachel into her room as her coordination was poor and she kept running into the walls. They reached her room and Rory set Rachel down on her bed.

"Thanks Rory. You're the greatest…" Rachel looked at the younger boy, noticing how he blushed at her compliment. She had never taken the time before to appreciate how adorable his face really was. He looked away quickly when he noticed how she was staring at him.

"About what happened…downstairs…you should know we don't normally do that…"

"Yeah, I figured that. I mean, I thought Blaine was gay…he certainly seemed to enjoy our kiss…" Rory mumbled the last bit.

"It seems to have become a bit of a habit for us. Me and Blaine…when we're drunk." The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off. She was beginning to regret drinking so much. "You weren't here last year…when the whole Glee Club had a party here. It got pretty crazy."

Rory sat down next to Rachel.

"I'm sorry about daring you to kiss Blaine. I can tell it made you feel uncomfortable. You don't swing that way do you…"

Rory looked down at his hands feeling embarrassed.

"No. I'm not gay if that is what you mean by swing."

"Yeah." Rachel replied, smiling at Rory's confusion at her American slang. She noticed he was still looking down at his hands with a look of humiliation.

"Wait, that wasn't your first kiss, was it?" exclaimed Rachel fearing she may have ruined what was supposed to be a memorable moment.

"No!" claimed Rory defensively, looking up at Rachel feeling embarrassed that she thought he could have been that inexperienced. "I had a girl when I was 14. It didn't last very long though."

Rachel saw the sadness in the boy's eyes when he said the last part.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

Rory sighed. "I had a crush on her for a year. I finally got up the courage to ask her out and she said yes. I was so happy. We were together for a few weeks. She was really into snogging, and was keen to go further, but I just wasn't ready. I found out she was cheating on me with this really popular guy in the grade above us. I was heartbroken."

A wave of empathy rushed over Rachel. She put her arm around the younger boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's horrible. What about since then? Have you had any other girls?"

"No. I wasn't very popular, I didn't have many friends. That's part of the reason I decide to come on exchange. I thought that I would get some friends here, or maybe even get lucky with a girl. But I am lonelier than ever. Nobody wants me…"

Rachel's heart broke for the boy. "That's not true Rory. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You'd be an amazing boyfriend." Rachel said as she grabbed hold of his hand to comfort him.

"You're just saying that because you want to make me feel better." Rory said wishing that she actually meant it.

"No way!" Rachel said grabbing his chin and turning his face toward her so that she could look into his eyes.

"Rory..." she said looking deep into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I want you." she whispered as she closed the distance between their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hope you are all enjoying this story.**

**A huge thanks to my 6 reviewers. :) Your comments are really encouraging. **

* * *

><p>Rory was caught off-guard. Even though he had a crush on Rachel, he never in a million years expected her to actually like him, let alone kiss him. He had daydreamed about this happening multiple times, but the feel of her lips on his was better than he had ever imagined it to be.<p>

Rachel wasn't as forceful or dominating as Blaine had been. She started the kiss lightly, and waited for Rory to respond before deepening it. She moved her hands from his face to around his neck and he nervously put his hands on her waist. Rachel opened her mouth slightly and Rory did the same.

Rory couldn't believe his luck. He was kissing Rachel Berry. And it felt amazing. He was fully expecting to wake up any second as if the last hour had all been a cruel dream.

Rachel pushed Rory down so he was lying on her bed and positioned herself almost on top of him. Her tongue entered Rory's mouth and her hands undid his hoodie and slipped under his t-shirt where they began to rub at his torso.

"Rory…" Rachel sighed breaking the kiss. "I want you so bad."

She drove her lips back onto Rory's which cause such pleasure that he let a long, passionate moan escape his mouth. He could feel Rachel smile against his lips, pleased with the reaction she was receiving.

Rory had never had this much enjoyment from a kiss before. But he couldn't shake a feeling of guilt in his stomach. He knew that Rachel was drunk, and very vulnerable after everything that had happened that night. She was throwing herself at him, but he thought she was only doing this because of her current mental state. He really wanted her, but this felt wrong. It felt like he was taking advantage of her.

Though his hormones put up a strong protest, his heart told him to stop.

"Rachel, we need to stop." he said regretfully, pulling away from the girl.

Rachel began kissing his neck. Rory liked the feel of this even better and almost lost focus of what he was trying to do.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel whispered into Rory's ear, then continued to leave a trail of kisses from his ear back to his neck.

"Rachel. Please." He pushed Rachel lightly trying to get her off him, but she had him pinned down.

"I'm serious Rachel!" he cried as he fought her off and finally managed to sit up, free of Rachel.

She looked at him with a hurt and confused look on her face.

"What's wrong…don't you like me like that?" she asked quietly.

"No, it's because I like you like that that I don't want this to continue." Rory said grabbing her hand in an attempt to express his true feelings.

"I don't understand…if you like me why don't you want to make out?"

"I really do like you Rachel. But you're drunk and vulnerable. I don't even know if you will remember this in the morning. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Rachel was quite for a moment as she sat thinking about what he had just said.

"You're sweet Rory. I was serious when I said any girl would be lucky to have you…"

She lay down with her head on the pillow. Rory went to get up, but Rachel grabbed his waist and pulled him down so he was spooning her. She placed his arm around her waist and snuggled back against him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP<strong>

Rachel heard her alarm go off, but slid down further under the covers trying to ignore it. After it continued for 20 more seconds she sighed and leant over to hit the off button. She lay there with her eyes still closed and became very aware that her body was feeling stiff, her face felt tender and she had a killer headache.

She racked her brain for memories of last night. A twitch in her cheek caused her to remember how she had obtained the now purple bruise that stretched across the left side of her face. She remembered going to and leaving Artie's and what had happened. Her recollection of how she got home caused her to groan, as she remembered that Blaine had ben with her and that they had started drinking. She had sworn off the stuff, but was too vulnerable last night to stay away and was now regretting it. It explained the memory loss and headache.

The thought that Blaine was probably still in the house suddenly crossed her mind and she forced herself to get up.

She ducked into her bathroom quickly to use the toilet and brush her hair to make sure she didn't look like a zombie before heading out into the hallway. She first checked the guest room, but found it undisturbed. She went to the living room, where she saw the empty bottles from last night and a bunch of the couch cushions on the floor, but the room itself was empty. She turned around to the direction of the kitchen.

She could see the back of Blaine's head through the doorway as she approached the kitchen. He was sitting at the bench eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up as Rachel entered.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked.

He was still in his clothes from the night before and was looking a little worse for wear.

"Um…I got a headache and my face is sore, but I think I'm okay."

"Yeah, same here. Well, I don't have a sore face, but the headache I defiantly have." he said placing his hand on his head for dramatic effect.

Rachel got a bowl and spoon, sat down next to Blaine and poured herself some cereal. While she did this she observed that Blaine had an anxious look on his face. Like he wanted to say something, but was unsure of how to say it.

"Rachel." he eventually said.

Rachel responded by looking at him.

"Rach, I am really sorry. About last night. I should not have gotten that alcohol out. It was really irresponsible."

Rachel thought for a moment before saying, "It's okay Blaine. It is not your fault."

Blaine shook his head. "It is Rachel, you were vulnerable. I should have been taking care of you, not making out with you."

Rachel sat there with a confused look on her face for a few moments before her memory jogged and she remembered what really went down between her and Blaine. Her immediate thought was 'not again', but then her attention turned to trying to remember what had made them stop and how she ended up in her bed.

Her trail of thought was interrupted by Blaine. "Rach, are you sure you're okay. Did anything else happen that I should know about?"

Rachel was really confused now.

"After I fell asleep, I mean. Rory said he just took you to your bed and then slept in the guest room, but he looked really hurt when he left this morning."

It was only then that Rachel remembered the younger boy's presence in the events of last night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**This chapter starts by going back to Rory's POV about last night (just so your not confused). :)**

* * *

><p>Rory lay there with Rachel asleep in his arms for hours. His mind raced with thoughts about what had happened and what it all meant.<p>

At first it took him awhile to get over the fact that he was spooning Rachel, but then questioned the reality of the situation. After debating the likelihood that Rachel actually liked him for hours he came to a decision that he hated; Rachel's actions were caused by the alcohol and trauma of the night.

When Rachel's clock read 6.30am he slowly slid away from her and climbed off the bed. He didn't want to be next to her when she woke up, expecting a look of disgust and confusion. He found his shoes and hoodie on the floor and quietly put them back on.

He looked around for his wallet, but couldn't see it anywhere; he figured it would be in the living room. He sighed remembering that was the last place he had seen Blaine and hoped that he was no longer there, not wanting to face him after last night.

He rounded the corner to the room and was glad to see it unoccupied. He quickly located his wallet and turned around towards the front door. However, as he was about to make his great escape he was stopped by Blaine who had just come out of the hallway that lead to the guest bathroom.

"Rory! Hey, I didn't know whether you were still here or not."

"Oh…yeah. I stayed the night."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Uh…in the guest room." Rory didn't want to tell Blaine the truth.

"Oh, okay. Do you know where Rachel is? I thought she would be in her room, but didn't want to go in there incase I woke her up."

Rory tried to cover his blush. If Blaine had gone in he would have seen him spooning her.

"I took her in there last night after you…passed out."

A look of relief spread across Blaine's face.

"Great! I was about to get some breakfast. Want some?" Blaine offered, gesturing his hand towards the kitchen.

Rory shook his head. "No thanks, I think I will just go home. I have things to do." he lied.

"Okay." Blaine said in a tone that Rory took as suspicious.

He left quickly, hoping that Blaine had not picked up on his bluff.

Rory walked the three blocks back to Brittany's house slowly, taking in the early morning calm. The streets were quiet, only two cars and one jogger passed him on his route. The briskness of the morning reminded him a little of home, but thinking about home only made him feel worse than he already did.

He unlocked the door to the Pierce's house and tried to sneak upstairs to his room. Unfortunately Mrs. Pierce was in the kitchen and saw him enter.

"Rory!" she said shocked. "Where have you been, I thought you were in your room."

"Uh…I just went out for a morning walk."

"At 7am on a Saturday?" Mrs. Pierce asked suspiciously.

Rory knew that Mrs. Pierce was not as thick as her daughter and was seeing through his lie. There was no hope in continuing the fib.

"No, actually, I was at Finn's late last night and decide to stay there instead of walking home in the dark." he said, this time the lie was not too far away from the truth.

Mrs. Pierce seemed to accept this story and gave him a short lecture on not sneaking off at night time before letting him go upstairs.

Rory sunk onto his bed and finally felt just how tired his body was. He allowed his heavy eyes to close, and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine left soon after they had finished breakfast. Rachel assured him that she was fine and that she had stuff to do, so he wasn't needed. In truth, she just wanted to be alone so she could try to figure out what exactly happened last night. With Blaine's promise to call latter to check on her, he left.<p>

Rachel decided the best thing to do would be to clean up. Sorting through the mess might help her sort through the memories.

She went into the living room and started by putting all the cushions back on their respective couches and straightening the furniture. She picked up the empty bottles and threw them away. She surveyed the room again to check that nothing else was out of place before sinking down onto her favourite couch.

Closing her eyes and tried to recall all the memories she had of Rory last night. Now that she thought about it, she remembered finding him on her doorstep and inviting him in. After that the memories were rather fuzzy. Vague memories of Rory not being in the room and her and Blaine having a heated moment were there. She couldn't remember why they stopped, but figured it had something to do with Rory coming into the room. The mystery of how she ended up in her bed also pointed to Rory for explanation. Had he taken her to her bed? If so, did something happen? Blaine said Rory had slept in the guest room, but she knew from looking in there this morning that it had been undisturbed. Did Rory sleep in Rachel's room? Rachel worried, because Blaine said he had looked hurt when he left early in the morning. Had something happened last night in her room to make him upset?

She struggled with this for a good hour before deciding that the only way to get any answer would be to actually talk to the boy. Grabbing her phone she dialed his number and pressed the call button.

It rang and rang, but no answer.

She tried again five minutes later, but still got no reply.

She left a message on his message bank after her fourth call.

"Hey Rory, it's Rachel. I was…uh… just wondering how your feeling, after last night. Um, I need to talk to you. Can you please call me back when you get this. Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**This chapter is mostly a filler. Next chapter will feature Rachel's confrontation with Rory (I am in the middle of writing it now).**

**Next chapter will probably be the last chapter as well. **

**Also, I heard that Rory's episode arc has been extended which makes me ridiculously happy! :)**

* * *

><p>"We made out last night Rachel." Rory admitted.<p>

A look of disgust spread across Rachel's face before she stammered out, "Well, that was a mistake."

Those words hit Rory like a bullet to the chest. He could feel his heart breaking as he stood there and watched her turn her back to him and walk away.

"Rory!"

He heard somebody calling his name in the distance.

He turned around trying to locate the source of his name.

"Rory!"

He heard it again. This time louder and sounded like it was coming from a different place.

"Rory!"

This time he was shaken and he opened his eyes to find Brittany staring down at him.

Confusion struck him for a moment before he realised he had been dreaming.

Brittany looked down at him with a face of innocence.

"Rory, why are you asleep? It's 1pm."

"Oh, I was really tired, didn't sleep well last night."

"You were moaning…"

"Oh, yeah…I was having a bad dream…"

"Okay, I just came to see if you wanted a ride to the mall. I am meeting Santana there soon."

Rory gave her a smile and said, "Oh, no thanks Brittany. I have some homework to catch up on."

This was half true. He did have homework he needed to do, but that wasn't the reason he didn't want to go. He just wanted to be alone, and certainly didn't want to be anywhere near Santana.

"Okay. See you later then." Brittany replied leaving the room.

Rory sighed, feeling that his cheeks were damp from tears. He had been asleep all morning, but he still felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He sat up and scanned his room. He noticed that his phone was flashing. He picked it up and unlocked it.

**4 Missed Calls.**

**1 New Voice Message.**

He called his message bank and Rachel's voice filled his ear.

_"Hey Rory, it's Rachel. I was…uh… just wondering how your feeling, after last night. Um, I need to talk to you. Can you please call me back when you get this. Thanks."_

Rory hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He instantly regretted his outburst, luckily it landed in his pile of dirty washing.

Rory knew that Rachel was after an explanation about last night. Either she didn't remember anything that happened between them and was looking for information. Or she did remember and was calling to tell him that it would never happen again. His dream had seemed so real and he didn't want to go through it in real-life. He didn't want to face talking to her right now, so instead he got up, collected his phone and got properly dressed before heading outside for a walk.

Rory walked for blocks. He ended up in a park in an area of Lima he hadn't been to before. He sat down in the shade of a tree and put his iPod in his ears.

* * *

><p>By early afternoon Rachel had become impatient. She drove over to the Pierce's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Pierce answered the door.<p>

"Oh, hello Rachel. If your after Brittany, she's at the mall with Santana."

"No, actually Mrs. Pierce. I'm looking for Rory."

"Oh. He went out too, sorry."

Rachel sighed, fearing she would never get the answer to her questions, and asked, "Where did he go?"

"He didn't say, sorry. Have you tried calling him?"

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Pierce. I'll will try calling him again."

Rachel went and sat back in her car. She dialed Rory's number again, but she got no reply.

She was beginning to fear that whatever happened between them last night was terrible if it made Rory go out of his way to avoid her. Many possible scenarios had gone through her head, some were way to overly dramatic even for her. What concerned her the most was how she could have hurt Rory. The boy was so young, innocent and vulnerable. He had already had a lot of trouble here and the thought of her adding to his pain was unbearable.

She decided that she should do the poor boy a favour and leave him alone for now. He obviously didn't want to talk to her. She hoped that by giving him some space right now he would be ready to talk about it later.

* * *

><p>Rory had gone through almost all of his iPod's battery and was regretting not taking a jacket with him by the time he decided he should go home. It would be dinner time soon and he wasn't rude enough to Mrs. Pierce to go missing twice in 24 hours. He trudged home and was quiet all through dinner.<p>

Just as they were almost done Mrs. Pierce address him.

"Rory, I almost forgot. Rachel Berry came looking for you not long after you left. She said she would try your mobile."

There was no escaping Rachel, was there.

"Okay. Thanks, I'll call her later." he said.

He didn't. Instead he turned his phone off and went to bed.

He spent Sunday the same ad he spent Saturday. He kept his phone off and went out in an attempt to avoid Rachel, but he knew that there was no escaping her tomorrow at school and Glee Club rehearsal. He contemplated pretending to be sick, but knew that he was a terrible liar and Mrs. Pierce would get suspicious. His game plan was to just avoid be around her as much as possible.

It was almost the end of the day and Rory had managed to stay away from Rachel all day. Glee Club rehearsal was last though, and there was obviously no way of avoiding her there. The only way to get around talking to her would be to skip rehearsal and just go home now.

He was about to implement this plan when Mr. Shue rounded the corner.

"Hey Rory, how are you today?"

"Fine, thanks." he replied polietly.

"Ready for Glee Club? I am really excited to see where your groups are in getting your mash-ups organized." he said as he started walking towards the choir room expecting Rory to follow him.

There was no getting out of this now.

Rory sighed and followed him. He paused outside for a moment and took a deep breath before hesitantly walking in. Luckily he was the last to arrive and was able to hide away on the other side of the room where Rachel couldn't easily get to him. She shot him a look and mouthed 'we need to talk'.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory had no excuses or escape routes this time. He nodded in reply and tried to focus on what Mr. Shue was saying.

"So it seems that neither of your groups are close to performing. So I will give you this time to work on your mash-ups. Rachel you can take your group to the auditorium."

Half the group left and Rory had a glimmer of hope that he might be able to escape Rachel after all. He paid little attention to what the rest of his group was doing. They hadn't given him a solo or anything, so he just tried to nod in agreement to everything they were organising. The rehearsal was about to end and Rory was preparing to make a quick getaway when Rachel walked back into the room.

"Spy!" yelled Santana, pointing a finger at Rachel accusingly.

"No, I'm not. I just left my jacket in here and we finished our rehearsal."

"That's okay Rachel, we are done here too." said Finn.

Rachel locked eyes with Rory and he knew that there was no escape.

The rest of the group collected their stuff and left the room yelling farewells.

At last it was just Rachel and Rory left in the room. Rory sat down on a chair and hung his head. Rachel sat down next to him.

"Are you going to tell me why you have been avoiding me?" Rachel finally asked, unsure of how exactly to approach the conversation.

Rory was quiet for a long time before whispering, "I'm scared of what you're going to say."

"Say about what? That's my problem Rory, I don't remember what happened! I've been worried that I hurt you, but you seem to be more worried about hurting me."

Rory knew it, she didn't remember. This made him upset and he could feel his eyes well up with tears.

"Please just tell me what happened Rory."

Rory struggled to bring words to his mouth. He was terrified that his dream would come true. I tear escaped his eye.

"I took you to your room. And we kissed." he finally admitted.

Rachel was silent for a moment.

They kissed. Was that all? Why was he so upset over a kiss?

"Rory, we were drunk. A little kiss is nothing to be worried about."

"But it wasn't just a little kiss Rachel." Rory said. "You basically threw yourself at me."

Rachel was confused. By the sounds of it, she should be the one to be embarrassed, not Rory.

"I'm sorry Rory. I tend to be a bit needy and horny when I'm drunk."

"I noticed." he said quietly.

Rachel was still confused. She felt like there was something else that Rory wasn't telling her. Why was Rory so scared of what her reaction would be?

"What else happened?" she eventually asked.

Rory put his head down and muttered, "I admitted my feelings for you."

Rachel didn't hear what the boy said.

"Pardon?"

Rory looked up, tears now streaming down his face.

"I told you I like you Rachel." he said more clearly.

Rachel's mouth opened in shock.

"What did I say about it?" she asked.

"That I was sweet and that you 'wanted me'. That was when you threw yourself at me."

Rachel thought for a moment before asking quietly, "How far did we go?"

"We only made out for a minute before I stopped you. I like you and all, but I'm not a jerk. I wasn't going to take advantage of you and allow you to do something that you would have regretted."

"Oh Rory, you're so sweet." she said.

Rory smiled, glad that she still thought his actions were sweet.

"Why would you think I would regret doing anything with you though?"

"Rachel please, of course you would regret getting it on with somebody who you don't even like." he replied quickly.

"You're right Rory, I would regret that. But you're assuming that I don't like you…"

A stunned look spread across Rory's face. Did she just say that?

"Rachel, please don't play games with me. You're two years older than me. You're so talented. As if you like me…"

Rachel moved closer to Rory and put a hand on his knee.

"Rory, I'm being serious. When I first saw you I thought you were hot. I think that you are honestly one of the nicest guys I have ever met. I know the whole age difference may be considered weird, especially since it's me who is older, not you, but I like you Rory and I'm not ashamed of it."

Rory looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"Really?" he asked, expecting himself to wake up again as if this had been a dream.

"I'm serious Rory. Do you want some proof?"

And with that Rachel pressed her lips onto Rory's. It wasn't sloppy or needy like that last time; it was a short gentle, caring kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

The grin on Rory's face was enormous and made him look as cute as ever. He couldn't believe his luck. He had hoped that the situation would end up like this but he had only given it about a 1% chance of actually happening.

Rachel took hold of his hand and begun to lead him out of the room.

"I'm so happy Rory. You had me really worried when you kept ignoring me."

"Yeah, I was scared you would reject me."

"Oh, I wouldn't reject you!" she said giving his hand a squeeze and leant over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They were now walking down the hallway towards the parking lot hand in hand. Not many people were left in the hallways as school was over, but the few who were gave them a strange look and they heard a few murmurs and whispers as they passed. The pair ignored them all and kept walking until they reached Rachel's car.

"What are your plans for this afternoon? Do you want to come over? We can watch some movies and cook dinner, or we could go out for dinner if our cooking fails."

"Do you mean like a date?" Rory asked.

Rachel smiled and replied, "Yes Rory, like a date. Now get in the car you goof!"

He got into his girlfriend's car and smiled to himself. Things had finally worked out for him and he had gotten what he wanted. For the first time in a while he felt like he was genuinely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

****This is the final chapter. **Thankyou for reading and reviewing my story,**** I really hope that you have enjoyed it. **

**I currently have plans to write a angsty Flanderson fic. So if you're interested in that, stay tuned. :)**


End file.
